


Mine!

by letmebelex (Willow_wolfe88)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Jealousy, Keith is possessive, Klance smut, Lance is a brat, M/M, PWP, Teasing, Undressing, Voltron au, klance, mild Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_wolfe88/pseuds/letmebelex
Summary: A night out on the town turns interesting for Lance and KeithA rough chapter that MAY get expanded on





	Mine!

The car ride home is awkwardly silent. Keith hasn't said a word since we left the bar. He sits so he's not touching me, and he still has that weird look on his face.

We pull up to the curb, and he helps me out of the car, and, thankfully, this time he doesn't let go. He seems to race to the door, and I sense some of the urgency from last night. I suddenly realise what that look is. It's hunger.

He fumbles with his keys, so I put myself in between him and the door, leaning into him, placing pressure in all the right places, making him freeze. I take the keys from his hand, and slowly unlock the door, each move is carried out through my whole body. Slow and deliberate.

"You're already driving me crazy, you don't need to tease!" he moans.

"What WAS that all about?" I ask, walking into the living room.

He grabs my arms, and pushes me through the door, and into the bedroom. Stopping only to kick the door shut. He spins me, and pins me, never letting go of my wrists, so they are held above my head.

I'm a little shocked, and I can't help but gasp. He runs his hands down my body, and stops at my hips, looking ready to devour. I think I know what he wants. I can hear the rhythm in my head, so I start swinging my hips. He growls and steps backwards, hands still on my hips. I bite my lip, slide my pants off, and dance towards him. He walks backwards, until he is sitting on the bed. I turn so my ass is in his face.

"Mine!" he growls, and I feel his teeth sink into the flesh that is not quite hips, not quite ass. I yelp, as he drags his teeth shut slowly, and it sends a jolt of electricity through me.

"You like that baby?" he asks.

"Yeah," I mewl, "But take it easy, or I won't last long!"

"Good!" he growls. "Now don't move!" he demands, I obey.

He stands up, and slowly undoes my buttons, nibbling first my ear, then down my neck as he goes. He opens my shirt, so my chest is exposed, and slowly massages me from behind. I moan, and my knees buckle. He tweaks my nipple, and growls. I stand upright. He slowly works his hands down my body to my hips, and begins to peel my underwear off.

The garment is on the ground, and he is on his knees behind me.

"Mine!" he whispers and bites me again. It took all the strength I had to remain standing.

"Good boy!" he says, as he stands up again. He pushes me down on the bed, and I watch him undress. He throws the jacket, and slowly takes off his pants. He stands there silently, as I take him in. I moan, as I can see the bites I left on his hips last night, and I want to touch them!

He climbs over me, pinning my legs closed between his. He leans forward, applying pressure as he slowly takes his shirt off.

I moan, as the pressure gets too much, I grab on to his hips, and try to open my legs. He gives me a look, and I stop moving.

He takes my hands off his hips, and pins them above my head. He kisses my mouth, slowly probing with his tongue, which I quickly give in to.

We kiss messily for a few minutes, noses crashing, and teeth tugging on lips.

I know he's currently in control, but I can also see how close he is to losing it. I know with just a few calculated moves, I can get what I want. I buck my hips up, and hold them, pressed against his crotch.

"Baby?" I pant, swinging my hips to get his attention. He looks down at me. I blink twice. "Please!?" I mewl.

He growls once, and I have won! I smirk as he loses himself in my body.


End file.
